Nowadays the use of laundry treatment appliances, such as laundry washing machines, i.e. laundry washing machines which wash and rinse laundry, or laundry washing and drying machines, i.e. laundry washing machines which can also dry laundry, is widespread. In this respect, in the present description, where not stated differently, the term “laundry washing machine” can be referred to a laundry washing machine, or a laundry washing and drying machines.
Laundry washing machines generally comprise an external casing provided with a washing tub which comprises a rotatable perforated drum where the laundry is placed, an electric motor which rotates the drum in the washing tub, a water-detergent supplying system, which supplies fresh water and detergent into the washing tub/drum, and a water draining system which discharges/drains wash water/detergent from the washing tub.
Laundry washing machines further comprise a control panel provided for an user to select a laundry washing program to be performed, such as cotton, delicates wool, silk etc. and a controller configured to control several operating devices/apparatus of the laundry washing machine so as to perform the laundry washing phases based on the selected laundry washing program.
It is also known that one of washing problems in said laundry washing machines is the so called “greying phenomenon” of the laundry textile. Indeed greying phenomenon happens because the suspended soils in the washing liquor drop in the fibers surfaces and cause the greying effect on the washed laundry. Generally, in known laundry washing machine, detergent and washing cycles are designed in order to prevent this graying effect. However results are considered unsatisfactory and reduction of greying effect on laundry depends on the kind of fabric and/or other washing parameters.
The Applicant conducted an in-depth study with the objective of providing a laundry washing machine which is designed to reduce greying effect on the washed laundry.